This invention relates to a light assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a light assembly for projecting light in the longitudinal directions (either forwardly or rearwardly) of a vehicle and which also utilizes a lens to produce total internal reflection of light, thereby, to project such totally internally reflected light in a direction transverse to the motor vehicle.
Existing safety regulations require that motor vehicles include lighting systems to project light forward and to the rear of the motor vehicle with a specified viewing angle and light intensity. Also, such regulations require that the vehicle be equipped with side marker lights to project light in a direction transverse to the motor vehicle to provide a warning to persons located or approaching the vehicle from its side. The safety regulations also specify viewing angles and light intensities for such side marker lights.
The present invention provides a light assembly for a motor vehicle which is capable of satisfying the requirements for light projection in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle while simultaneously satisfying requirements pertaining to light projection in a direction transverse to the vehicle. This is accomplished through the use of a transparent lens capable of total internal reflection. The invention may be better understood by reference to the detailed description which follows and to the drawings.